


how to be a cat

by lora3210



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Geonhak loves a cat, Inspired by Music, M/M, Secret Crush, They're the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: It was accidental that Keonhee found him feeding a street cat in an alley and their eyes were met when Geonhak looked up. What Keonhee did was only waving his hand and smiling at him to express his gladness. Geonhak's white face was colored in red soon and he came to Keonhee to ask him to keep a secret. "Can you please forget everything you saw?" A little bit scared at his low and rough voice and his eyes staring at him, Keonhee couldn't help but say yes. But as if a nasty temper in his mind encouraged him to do something, Keonhee suggested a deal before Geonhak's leaving. "I'll keep a secret. Instead, can you do me a favor?"
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	how to be a cat

**Author's Note:**

> Lovelyz (러블리즈) - How To Be A Pretty Girl (예쁜 여자가 되는 법) (<https://youtu.be/iD99hILPHCc>)  
> Enjoy :)!

What Geonhak usually carried in his bag was a small pack of cat food. Of course, that was a secret only Geonhak should've known. 

It was accidental that Keonhee found him feeding a street cat in an alley and their eyes were met when Geonhak looked up. What Keonhee did was only waving his hand and smiling at him to express his gladness. Geonhak's white face was colored in red soon and he came to Keonhee to ask him to keep a secret. "Can you please forget everything you saw?" A little bit scared at his low and rough voice and his eyes staring at him, Keonhee couldn't help but say yes. But as if a nasty temper in his mind encouraged him to do something, Keonhee suggested a deal before Geonhak's leaving. "I'll keep a secret. Instead, can you do me a favor?"

Actually, Keonhee didn't have any intention to make him in trouble. Only because he had been loving Geonhak secretly, he just wanted to make a part of his dream come true. What he asked Geonhak to do was a simple thing―to say "Pretty" every day. Geonhak accepted it as if it were not even a problem and said insensitively, "You're pretty." Keonhee with a disappointed look pouted his lips, saying, "Can't you say that like you were saying to the cat?"

Geonhak stroked Keonhee's hair of a little brownish hue, saying sweetly, "You're pretty."

Keonhee wanted to hear that sweet and lovely word as much as possible. So every time he came across Geonhak at school, he pestered him to say that. "If you don't say, I'll……." 

"You're pretty. Is it enough?"  
"Insincere."  
"But I don't think you're pretty."  
"Oh, that's what you're saying. Then, I'm gonna tell others that you carry…."

Whenever Keonhee teased him like that, Geonhak said the word with a gentle voice. "You're pretty." 

Keonhee knew that it was getting harder for him to say that as he did it several times. So, he was going to tell him to stop doing it within some days. But it was also hard to stop his desire to hear that again and again. Moreover, he started to want him to be really looked pretty to him. So Keonhee asked Geonhak what he thinks as the beautiful or pretty. Geonhak said, "A cat that I'm taking care of. But you're not the cat."

Keonhee also knew the cat―orange short hair covering its back, green circle eyes, triangle-shaped ears, and the body size smaller than other cats. He didn't know where it came from. It had appeared one day and hovered around the street, sometimes mewing at night. Keonhee thought about how to be as pretty as the cat. But no matter what he would do, he would never be like the cat as there was nothing alike between them. Eventually, he realized that Geonhak rejected him by using the word, "But you're not a cat", meaning that Keonhee could not be the one who was as pretty and lovable as the cat.

But Keonhee believed things could be changed, no matter how long it would take. 

One day, Geonhak said the cat didn't show up for 3 days. "It was always in the alley where you found me. But I don't know why it disappeared." Keonhee said insensitively that it would be back soon. "Such an insincere word. I'm really worried about it," said Geonhak with a face that looked a little bit upset. 

"I'm sorry. But what you gonna do? You will search for it?"  
"No." Geonhak sighed. "I can do nothing but waiting for it to show up again."  
"You really like it."  
"Because it's cute. Cuter than you."  
"I feel like telling the secret to anyone right now."  
"Whatever. Do what you want."  
"If you say the word to me now, I won't tell."  
"Do I have to do it in this situation?" shouted Geonhak. Keonhee shut his mouth tight in sorriness.

It was after a while that Keonhee opened his mouth. "If I find it somewhere, I'll let you know." 

"You believe you can find it?"   
"Maybe, if God helps me."  
"I hope so. Thanks."   
"If there happens a miracle that I find the cat, will you do me a favor?"  
"Oh, you're asking too much of me. What is it?"  
"I'll tell you later."

What Keonhee did on that evening was walking around the streets to find the cat. He even didn't know its name so just called it a kitty. "Hey, kitty, where are you?" He asked himself why he was trying to search for it but he also knew that his crush for Geonhak was making him unstoppable. He wandered from place to place as if he were lost. Sometimes a few people passing by him gave him a strange look but his mind was so full of the thought that he had to find the cat that he couldn't care about others' eyes. He was so into what he was doing that he even made a meow sound. "Meow, meow, kitty, where are you?"

Meow. When he came between the bushes at the apartment's playground, he could hear the real meow sound. He turned his head to where the sound was made. He shouted with a low voice, "I got ya!"

The cat with the orange hair was glowering at him, expressing his caution to Keonhee. Keonhee, making a smile of relief, put down his bag, zipped it open, and took out something from it. In his hand was a vinyl pack containing some cat food. He poured a little bit of it and held his hand out toward the cat. "I asked Geonhak to give some food for you! Here, kitty, kitty, come, come, come……."  
  
The cat seemed to think for a while but soon came to him at short and quick steps. It held his nose to the food and started to eat it. "Good job, boy. Or, are you a girl? Whatever, I found you." Keonhee felt much happy than ever, thinking that he would tell Geonhak what happened to him. 

A footstep came close to them. "What are you doing here?" Keonhee looked behind his back and found Geonhak was there. "Oh, you found it!" shouted Geonhak. "I was searching for it after school even though I knew it would be really hard. The miracle happened, as you said. Thank you so much."

"It was a good choice to take food. Anyway, you're right. It's cuter than me." When he saying that, Geonhak's one hand took something off Keonhee's back. "A leaf," said Geonhak. Keonhee felt a little bit fluttering. "Thanks."

Geonhak sat on his calves. The distance was so close. He nudged Keonhak with his elbow slightly. "So, what you gonna ask me to do?"  
"Actually, I've thought nothing. You don't need to do anything for me. I'm just feeling happy that you and I are here now."  
"Then, can I choose what to do?"  
"I said you don't need to."

Geonhak's hand grabbed Keonhee's right shoulder. Keonhee's body was tilted a little to Geonhak by being pulled. With a surprise, Keonhee looked at Geonhak's face. In his eyes was Geonhak's chuckling face. "You wanted this, right?"

"Well, I've never thought of this kind of behavior but, it's good."   
"Do you know what I thought when taking off a leaf?"  
"What did you think?"  
"That you're cute."

Keonhee blushed his face. "Cute like this?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well, insincere."  
"But I can promise one thing."  
"What is it?"  
"I can treat you in the way I treat this cat."  
"Then, will you think of me as a precious one like this cat?"  
"Maybe."

"You ain't sure. Then, I can't believe you." When Keonhee turned his face to see the cat that was staring at the two, Geonhak said, "I'm looking at you very closely and now I can understand why you told me you're pretty. You're pretty, really."

As Geonhak's word was too firm not to believe, Keonhee's face got more reddish like a ripe strawberry.


End file.
